


He's No Angel

by KrystalPearl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalPearl/pseuds/KrystalPearl
Summary: Is he a devil? Is he an angel? I don't know. It may be too late to decide.





	He's No Angel

January 2019

 

Adam Lambert was on the first concert of his new solo tour. He'd just released an album two months before, and as always, it topped the charts, this time, going straight to number one on the Billboard Hot 200. I went to see him that day because my little brother, fourteen-year-old Liam Wilson had always been a fan, and I gave him tickets for his birthday. I gave him one ticket for himself and one ticket for someone special he wanted to take with him. He chose me. I'd always been his idol, and he wanted to share this moment with me. The concert had just finished and Adam was backstage, ready to meet some fans. My parents had gotten Liam backstage passes. It was time for a selfie and an autograph.

Liam said, "My brother has no VIP pass. Can he get a selfie and an autograph, too?"

I just smiled. I didn't know what to say. 

t turned out that Adam wasn't this sweet, shy guy he'd made everyone believe he was. Right away he said, "Of course. Your brother is very cute." Then he said to me, "What's your name, hot shot?"

I cleared my throat. "Leo Wilson."

Adam smiled. "Leo." We took a selfie with Liam. Adam was in the middle of the two of us, putting his left arm around me, but he didn't touch Liam. When we were done taking the selfie, Adam asked me, "May I have an email address or a twitter handle that I can keep in touch with you?"

I put my hand on my chest. "Wow. Well, yes, you can have my twitter handle. It's BigLeoWilson."

Adam made a new note on his phone, writing down my twitter handle. "May I have a phone number?"

"I...I don't think that's such a good idea, for you to call me. I mean what if someone gets your number from my phone?"

"I will call you from a prepaid phone, under someone else's name. My friend John can help me with that."

I smiled. "I don't understand--"

"You're hot. I want to get to know you better. I'm going to be in town for the next three days. Want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure. My number is (305) 555-0998.

When Adam was about to leave, Liam went after him. "May I have a hug?"

Adam hugged him like hugging his little brother. "Take care, all right? Stay awesome. Tell your brother I'll be calling him."

We left the arena. Adam left with his crew.

 

* * * *

 

Two hours later, when I was at my hotel, I received a call from a number I'd never seen before. I picked it up, expecting to be a prank caller. "Hello."

"Leo? This is Adam. How are you?"

"The phone said the caller was John Almeida."

"That's my friend. I got a new phone under his name, a new Metro PCS phone. I got it just to call you."

"Adam, I don't know what to say. I don't know what it is that I did to deserve this honor."

"You're the first fan I've ever done this with."

"Thank you for calling me. I never expected it."

"You're the cutest and sweetest guy I've met in a long time, and like I said, I want to get to know you."

"I feel special. Thank you."

"You are special."

"What do you want to do?"

"How about we have dinner tomorrow night? What's your favorite food?"

"I like Italian and Mexican food."

"We can go to Sabrina's a few miles from here. That's an Italian restaurant."

"That sounds good. I'd go anywhere with you." I don't know why I said that. I covered my face with my hand. My subconscious had betrayed me. I'd never said that to a guy before. I'd never been a romantic guy. What was this man doing to me?

"Let's just go to the restaurant for now. I'm going to be back in Miami in a few weeks, for another concert, and we can hang out again. How does that sound?"

"That's good." I hung up. I was shaking and my palms were sweating. My phone fell off my hands. It started ringing and I picked it up. I answered the call. "Sorry about that. I pressed the end-call button with my cheek." I lied.

"It's okay. So what time do I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Six."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow at six." He hung up.

I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Was this going to be a new fling for me, or a real relationship?


End file.
